


It Happened in Silence（授权翻译）

by Tharan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Consensual, Face-Fucking, Fantasy Fulfillment, M/M, No Dialogue, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking, Wandless Magic, Wordless Magic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharan/pseuds/Tharan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>静默并不是声音的缺失，静默是灵魂发声之处。当于真谛之顿悟最终来临，他们一言未发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened in Silence（授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Happened in Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964830) by [MyFirstistheFourth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/pseuds/MyFirstistheFourth). 



他们都知道，这不过是个借口。继续这个游戏毫无合理可言，没有任何益处。基于同样的原因，他向前急进，朝他的所谓“对手”扔出了另一个无声咒。大部分的学生都出发去霍格莫德了，而他们又一次选择了一起度过他们宝贵的私人时间。

在他们私下的决斗练习中，他们脱去了长袍并收起了魔杖。魔药大师还穿着他严肃又传统的合身黑色长裤和黑色纽扣衬衫，而他的前学生，现在的同事，则穿着麻瓜的紧身牛仔裤和一件利落的白衬衫，没扣扣子，袒露脖颈，狠狠地诱惑着他。

他们的规则很简单：只能用无声无杖魔咒，很适合这两位强大的巫师的一种挑战。如果其中一人禁不住诱惑，发出了声音或者使用了魔杖，就要付出代价。双方都不愿成为输掉的那个人。这种练习既不必要，也满足不了什么需求，两人都能轻而易举地把对方的魔法打偏。然而这种特殊的魔法使用中蕴含的危险能够给巫师们带来战后生活中缺少的那种 _困境_ 。有求必应屋完美地符合了他们的需要，能够随心所欲地变化，来给两人提供挑战。上一个瞬间他们还在林谷中绕着一棵古树悄声潜近对方，下一刻他们就在异国的村庄里把咒语扔得飞上了石拱门盖。

尽管他们有着不愉快的过去，他仍然惊异于他们间自战后建立起的友谊，并因此日日为占有那年轻男人的欲望所折磨。然而这毫无意义，黄金男孩永远都不会明白他的需要，更不会委身于一个他这样的男人。

他深深地呼吸，和只要他在斯内普身边就会出现的性 欲抗争。看着那强大的巫师深思熟虑，然后出击。他的动作控制得十分精准，却又强而有力。那受他支配的力量在动作间又有猫科动物般的优雅。这一切狠狠地击中了他。他挡开一次魔法的进攻，感受到其中的力量，并知道这个男人能够给他他所要的，他渴求的，而自战后再无法寻得的。每当他们对视，这种认知都在二人之间盘桓，而他们双方都否认的那种热情，正在二人之间烈烈地燃烧，直至再一次被强行扑熄。他不明白，为什么他们俩中没有一个人能按照那已经如此明显的欲望行事？

然而，命运之手将要拨动天平。

他为身前的高大身影而分心，想象着既然他已经从间谍生涯中完全愈合，恢复了健康，现在他那强壮而柔韧的身体能够对他做的事情。他完全没有意识到袭来的咒语，直到绳索紧紧缠绕在他的胸部，把他的手臂牢牢捆在两侧。尽管他知道他能够轻易地解放自己，这突如其来的束缚却引发了他的对手意想不到的反应。他陷入了当即的、本能的应对之中，不怎么用力地挣扎着反抗咒语——明知这会让绳索越捆越紧。随着粗糙的纤维开始限制他的呼吸，陷入他的肌肉，他的勃起直直地挺立起来，而他再也控制不住发出柔软的呻吟声。他被捆缚住了...在他想要的那个男人要他之前，他的阴茎就已经硬得发痛了。如果他能让他看见...看见他想从他那里得到什么，他相信他黑暗阴沉的同事一定会给予。有好一会他的脑袋里满是各种可能性。慢慢地，他屈膝跪下，低下了头，他的呼吸被堵在喉咙里，不管不顾这些动作让薄薄的袍子勒进了他的身体里。他跪着，等待着。

一开始，当并没有魔法还击，而他的对手一直被捆缚着，他以为出事了。魔药大师注视着肌肉在粗糙的绳索下收紧，感受到了下腹的传来难以忍受的欲望冲击。当那个被束缚的年轻人突然跪在他面前，低下了头，上身却挺得笔直时，他好不容易才打消了自己倚靠在身边石柱上的念头。他凝视了好一会，不能确定要做什么。就当他决定行动，要向前走去亲自解除咒语时，那低垂的脑袋缓缓地摇了摇，让他的手顿住了。目前的状况大概需要他的采取行动之前再琢磨一番。在允许自己把面前的身影——完完全全超出他自己的幻想的一幅景象——从头到脚地凝视了一番之后，他小心地评估着他的同伴。他能够感到他的呼吸稍微急促了一点，也自他下颌之下看到了他重重跳动的脉搏。他的眼神移向下方去看他的乳 头，发现他们已经在白棉布之下挺立，在包裹它们主人的紧绷的织物和捆缚上摩擦。手放松地垂在两侧，说明除了束缚之外没有别的痛苦或外力。当他的视线到达那正抵在紧身牛仔裤前方的明显凸起时，他的眼睛惊异地睁大了。波特正在等待，正被束缚，任他摆布，并...因此勃起了，这发生了。

他几乎未敢怀有的希望在这明显的迹象之下活跃了起来。占有这男人，宣誓主权，并完全拥有他的强烈欲望在他体内驰骋，长期压抑的渴望在他的体内燃烧。但在他行动之前，他要先确认，要让年轻男巫知道他到底是哪种人。作出决定之后，他弯下腰从另一个人口袋中取出魔杖，向前走去，直到正好站在他的猎物面前。将杖间顶在那结实的下巴下，他强迫他抬起头来，直到能够细细端详那张苍白的脸，并露出了长久以来的那种轻蔑的冷笑。那双眼睛瞳孔放大，幽不见底，只剩边缘一圈翠色。鼻孔翕张，拼命汲取着空气，眼睑又垂下，眼睛缓缓地眨着。这个男人仿佛饮下了催情的药剂。如果说他有一点接近斯内普所想的那个状态，那么他则被深深地为他的束缚、他的顺从所...沉醉。饱满的双唇分开，漏出一声柔软的呻吟，湿润粉红的舌头诱惑地缓缓舔过长着绒毛的下唇。当他转回目光，和波特对视时，他看到了纯粹的，毫无杂质的欲望和渴望，明明白白地写在那双眼睛之中。他知道没有别人，知道这个年轻人不和别人约会，不断宣称找不到自己需要的。现在，他知道了，他一直在追寻只有他一个人能够赋予的。

把魔杖插在自己的旁边，他居高临下地双手抱胸，故意缓缓地绕着跪着的男人踱步。他用脚把那双腿踢得更开，以方便自己的动作。当他差不多要绕完一周，站在左肩旁时，他顿住了。他右手抓住那乱蓬蓬的黑发，狠狠地将他的脑袋向后拽，得到了一声愉悦的咕哝。他稍微前倾，让自己的呼吸打在那诱人的双唇上，直到他脑袋下的男人向上挣扎，期望碰到他，期望让两人的嘴唇相触。他冷冷地笑了一声，向后退开。听到那声失望的抱怨，他抬起了一边眉毛。他的眼睛狠狠眯了起来，再次用力地拽了一下。波特将要学会接纳他所给予的，并为之感到快乐。那抱怨停下之后，他的视线逡巡过那急切的乳 头。他手出左手，用拇指粗暴地摩擦被束缚在两股粗绳之间的一边乳 头。听到闷哼声，他假笑了一下，然后用拇指和食指猛烈地将它夹住揉弄。带来的喘息直直地袭击了他的阴 茎。带着不容置疑的假笑，他急剧地拧了一下那颗乳 头，然后把手抽回来。从那献祭般的双唇中冲出的痛呼给他带来一阵纯然的快感，沿着脊柱一直向下。当他的受害者喘息着试图从这个简单的动作导致的急剧升高的肾上腺素和脑内啡的中平复时，他攫住了身下那张饥渴的嘴，以一个深深的，辛辣的吻。他狠狠地吸着他的舌头，用牙齿撕咬着下唇，直到它肿起来，并吞下他的新乞求者的美妙的呜咽

这太多了，然而还不够。疼痛尖锐辛辣，然而却以一种从未有人能够做到的方式刺激着他的神经。随着每一次精确地施加的疼痛和技巧——他凭天生直觉就知道这男人有——情欲在他的体内盛放。当他的唇被无情地攫住，他只陶醉于他长久期盼的味道和支配，那来自于他最渴望那个男人。很快，那掠夺着的嘴就离开了，只留他喘着粗气，等待着更多。从头皮、膝盖和擦破的嘴唇传来的疼痛传遍了他的身体，让他除了造成这一切的男人，再也感觉不到其他。

他甚至没有意识到自己意识涣散了，直到一记耳光给他的脸带来一阵刺痛。他低低地哼了一声。当他抬眼，看到那双黑眼睛中闪烁的愉悦的微光时，他张大了嘴。一只手向后推了他一把，让他跪坐在自己的脚后跟上。那双黑眸占据了他的注意力，但他仍然从眼角余光看到那苍白修长的手指向下探去，扯了扯黑色长裤。他的口腔开始分泌唾液，即使他感受到肿胀的阴 茎上被施加了一阵不小的力道也无济于事，而在他上方的男人危险地假笑着。他低头看去，被黑色皮革包裹的大脚正残忍地挤压着他的腹股沟。这力道既是慰藉，又是折磨；他因疼痛而喘息，抬起目光，嘴里却被塞进了阴茎。他甚至还没有时间准备好，就被两只手紧紧摁住了脑袋，火热的铁杵顶进了他的喉咙深处。他噎住了，吞咽并尝试着呼吸，但那阴茎牢牢地顶在那里，阻隔了他的呼吸，让他变得头昏眼花，感受到唾液顺着下巴流了下来。就在他将要昏过去之前，那力道离开了。在他努力呼吸时，肿胀的龟头来回地在他的嘴唇和面颊上摩擦。他贪婪的呼吸着，空气涌入缺氧的肺部。为原始欲望的冲击而颤抖，他的大脑分泌出大量的、混杂的荷尔蒙，让他迷醉，把他进一步推向解放的边缘，让他的身体能够为另一个人提供快感。仅够他免于昏迷的短短时间之后，那巨大的阴茎又一次插入了他的嘴。这一次进进出出地狠操着他迎合着的喉咙，而他用口腔和舌头给他的主人带去他所寻求的快乐。

他不该渴求这样的对待，因为每一次所施予的折磨都让他的阴茎都因欲望而悸动。但他需要这个，正如需要空气以呼吸。他需要这尖锐火辣的痛楚来加强每一点快感带来的甜蜜的狂喜。他并非真的无助，他知道他能够放开自己；但允许自己屈服于斯内普的控制，选择体会那身体被使用的无助的感受才真正地让他沉溺。他渴望这种 _困境_ 胜于一切。他之前试过两三次，结果往往不尽人意。有个人没有勇气给予他他所需要的，而另一个人差点因为他缺乏控制而送他去圣芒戈。而这一次呢？他发自内心地相信他的搭档，并将自己完全地交付在他的控制之下，他知道他最终会因此得到一切他想要的。

他已经因这种掌控而兴奋了起来，许多年没有人心甘情愿的臣服于他并不温柔的做爱手段了。也许是常年接触黑暗公爵的缘故带来的负面影响，他需要给别人带去痛苦来获得快感，而很少人能够真正享受这一点。当他用阴茎进进出出地操那张火热湿润的嘴时，手掌之下这一副全然臣服的身体让他战栗，全凭意志才能忍住没有高潮。不，在他能够完全地宣誓对身下这个男人的主权之前，他不会播撒自己的种子。今天发生的事情将不可逆转，他要拥有波特的身体和灵魂。一声咆哮之后，他将自己的肿胀暂时放回了裤子里。还有很多乐趣可以享受。

他绕过去抓住捆在那瘦削肩头的绳子，猛的一拽，让年轻的男人站在他的面前，前者因姿势的突然变换而轻晃了一下。他精确地操纵着咒语恰到好处地放松绳子，以便自己能让白衬衫消失，把那双手腕拉到苍白的后腰上，逼迫那胸膛向前挺起，然后再一次把它们捆上，让这个男人摆出自己想要的姿势。他向后退开，欣赏了一会那些在背部、前胸和手臂上纵横交错的红痕。看着绳索随着每个动作而移动拉扯，勒进那结实又柔顺的肉体。他期待着亲自给这具顺从的身体打上标记。

在追求欲望上，他从来不是个客气的人。揽过那窄窄的腰，他粗鲁地扯开牛仔裤。他的视线掠过那苍白的肩膀，当看到那深红肿胀的阴茎滑过棉质内裤的腰带时渗出的液体，他轻柔的低吼了一声。他用目光追随着自己的手指沿着那长度极尽挑逗地滑动。感受到手指下剧烈的颤抖，和通过紧压在自己胸膛上的紧绷的背部传来的紧促的呼吸，他残忍的微笑着。他品尝着身前温暖咸涩的皮肤，突然地咬了一口，同时粗鲁地扯下牛仔裤和内裤，让饥渴的阴茎和饱满的屁股暴露出来。他弯腰把衣物拉低到那肌肉结实的大小腿上，然后又一次站到了那个男人面前。他弯起一边眉毛，偏了偏脑袋，这已足以使波特站在原地并自己从剩余的衣物中挣脱出来，让自己被捆缚而又全然赤裸，而他的主人却仍然衣冠整齐。

他从未如此饥渴...如此热切地盼望事情的发生，无论是绳索粗糙的触感，还是阴茎上挑逗的触碰，每一点每一滴的感觉都把他的欲望推向一个新的高度。牙齿嵌入身体的感受让他喘息，舔着嘴唇，并发出一声低吟。这仅仅是个开始，然而他已经渴望着释放，尽管他知道那不会很快到来。同时他也不希望这细致的折磨结束。一切斯内普想要对他做的，一切他想从他的身体上得到的，他都会心甘情愿地顺从。他的世界已经缩小到只剩两个人，他们两个人所占据的空间，和他们身体间的施与受。在前食死徒的支配下，他舍弃了“黄金男孩”的形象。在渴望和情欲的迷雾中，他快速地眨着眼睛，本能地想要再一次跪下，然而又努力地把注意力集中在斯内普身上。规则仍然有效，所以他得要遵守无声的指令，而没有指令让他跪下。他只能等待着接下来将要发生的事——无论是什么。

触碰他的战利品的欲望在增长，但他深知渴望的力量。他缓缓地绕着他的前学生踱步，赞叹于自己俘虏的这具如今已经长成的肉体。两瓣浑圆的臀因渴望而颤抖的景象激发了另一个长久怀有的幻想。一阵的动静引起了他的注意，当他发现那是有求必应屋正在变形来迎合他的需要时，他露出一个假笑。他飞快地走上前，赶在波特意识到那变化意味着什么之前合上了他的眼睛。变形一结束，他就将自己的服从者向前拖，并一个用力让他俯身在和自己教室的一模一样的桌子上，用一只手按着他的肩胛骨把他牢牢地摁住，又把他的腿踢得更开。他赞叹着撅翘起来的臀部和沉甸甸地垂在分开的双腿间正在渗液的阴茎。把他摆出符合自己心意的姿势之后，他才向前倾去，用一根手指轻触那皱起的眉头，让那双翡翠般的眼睛睁开。他再一次抓住波特的黑发，把他的脑袋拽起来，好让他看清他所处的环境。

当他看清这个教室并意识到自己趴的是哪张桌子时，他发出的抱怨声降低成了渴望的呜咽。他幻想着可能发生的事，阴茎因此而兴奋地抽搐着。

这次斯内普只来得及享受了一小会这样的景象，去触碰或者说去标记的冲动就变得过于强烈了。左手保持按着肩胛骨，他用右手的指尖划过后腰，一边臀瓣和大腿，又向上划过另一边。鸡皮疙瘩在他手指的挑逗之下冒出，而那些微小的颤动暴露了他新恋人身上的敏感处。他又重复了一遍手指划过的轨迹，但这一次将指甲嵌进了皮肤之中，随着他折磨的这个男人发出的赞同的呻吟和轻微的挣动，留下了红色的划痕。

又快又狠的拍击砸在了一边的臀瓣上，而那声响几乎和击打一样令人震惊，在寂静的空间内回响，只有挨巴掌的人发出的尖利的嘶嘶声与之应和。哈利叫出了声，因为那剧烈的疼痛而立马变得紧张起来。下一下掌掴落在另一边屁股上，让他发出了另一声嘶声，却又因为两下叠加的那种感觉而转为一声柔软的呻吟。以一种系统般的精确性，拍击雨点般地落在他的臀瓣和大腿上，他的主人变换着掌掴的节奏和力道，让他觉得再多也不够。任何逃避或者减轻拍打的企图都会换来更狠的掌掴。当他迷失在在臀上绽开的火热，拍击的疼痛，和打他屁股的男人发出的压抑的声音之中时，时间仿佛停止了流逝。他想象了多年的幻想。在其他时间里他可能会嘲笑这处境，然而现在他只能低低地啜泣着，任斯内普的大手给自己打上标记。他完全没有意识到眼泪顺着他的面颊流到了桌上，直到拍打突然间停止，而两只大手爱抚着他身后的两团滚烫。他再也不知道还能期待些什么了，于是闭上了眼睛，轻轻地喘息着，思绪飘忽，完全沉沦于斯内普的触碰之中。

身下的这个男人是完美的，完美地顺从于他的欲望，能够顺利地占有。他用手包裹挤压那火热通红的臀瓣，得到响亮的呻吟作为回应。他知道他很快就要忍不住享用这份礼物了。他们还有好几个小时一起探索他们共同能达到的极限，但将自己深深埋入他的顺从者体内的欲望不能再忍了。用拇指将那结实的臀瓣分开，他注视着那紧致的褶皱因期待而抽动。他拒绝了舔舐吮吸那饥渴的小洞直到波特疯狂地想要射出来的想法，转而往那小小的花苞上吐了几口口水，用拇指摩挲开。他的顺从者的呼吸变得急促，一小滴前列腺液从肿胀的阴茎顶端渗了出来，诚实地反映着他热切地想要继续下去的欲望。斯内普又朝那紧致的小洞吐了一口口水，粗鲁地挤进两根手指，为波特因此发出的短促的叫声而得意地笑了。他向前伸手再一次抓住那黑色的头发，向后拉扯，直到那脑袋和肩膀离开桌面，弯出一个漂亮的弧度。他的手指进出着那紧紧含着它们的屁股，草草地准备着他的恋人。他停下来，又吐了一口口水，挤进三根手指，粗鲁地按压着他的前列腺来折磨他心甘情愿的受害者，又一边扩张着那个小洞。他的动作逼出的每一声叫喊和呻吟，每一阵波特阴茎的抽动，还有滴下的前液，都让他感到更加愉悦。

他一定会在斯内普操他之前就疯掉的，他拼命忍住尖叫的冲动，乞求也不行，不能打破两人之间那沉默的魔咒...它让两人的关系终于有了突破。他只好转而咬住自己的下唇，直到尝到了血液那股刺激的味道，他强迫自己有点耐心，把自己急切的呻吟压抑在纸张之中。

操弄波特的原始冲动难以忽视地冲击着他，只有占有他不止一次的欲望，能够让他忍住了没有在做进一步的准备之前就将自己的阴茎深深顶进波特撅起的屁股里。他向后退开，用无声咒做了进一步的润滑，让自己不至于真的伤了波特，然而又能让他体会到每一点自己的侵入带来的撑开和灼热。这些一做完，他就又一次分开那甜美的臀瓣，终于坚定地将自己顶入了那幻想已久的紧致火热的屁股里。

当顶到最深处时，他叹息出声。艳红的臀瓣传来的滚烫的热度抵在他的腹股沟上。这比他所有的梦境都要棒，他从未想象波特被捆缚着，心甘情愿地趴在他的桌子上，用屁股吞下他的阴茎。他向下看去，享受着那一圈肌肉被他粗大的阴茎撑开的景象，还有内壁收缩挤压着他所带来的阵阵电流。他慢慢地拔出来，如此，如此地慢，知道身下的男人会因为他的长度寸寸划过体内肿胀的腺体而疯狂。他能听到他的顺从者和高潮的欲望搏斗时发出的吃力的喘息，能看到他因愉悦而被逼出狂喜的呻吟声时，一边在纸张间来回摇晃着深色的脑袋。当他肿胀的阴茎头部再一次停在那紧致的褶皱上时，他停下来，等待着，什么也不做。直到波特呜咽着扭动自己绝妙的屁股，推向他的龟头，试着把调戏着他的入口的坚硬的粗大重新纳入体内。握住那窄窄的臀部，他重新顶了进去，一下就深深地将自己插到底，得到了这个任他摆布的男人尖利的哭叫和颤抖。他向前倾下身，俯在强健的背部和粗糙的绳索上，双肘撑在那具身体的两边，用鼻尖摩挲它。他舔舐着紧绷的颈底的汗水，然后狠狠地咬下，将他的猎物钉在原地，低沉地咆哮着将自己缓缓抽了出来，然后又一次深入。

他们这样持续了好一会，在被控制住并反复地用稳定的频率来回操着时，波特渐渐安静了下来，漫长的拔出伴随着接下来狠狠的顶入，这几乎接近于一种冥想般的仪式。几下顶入之后，咬噬松开了，温暖的舌头舔去了齿痕上的血。斯内普仍然弯低着腰贴近着他，把他困在原地。每当用他巨大的阴茎稳稳地顶入他的屁股时，斯内普都在他的肩颈后低低地咆哮着。这昭示着热情和主权，那他长久渴望却已不寄希望于能够找到的美好事物。斯内普热烈的占有甚至压过了他高潮的来临，他在他的主人身下颤抖，热泪盈眶。被填满的感觉压倒了一切，他完全迷失在身体的感受之中。

仿佛意识到他达到了最深切的臣服，斯内普重新直起身，用足以留下淤痕的力道紧握住两边臀部，加快了他的速度，以一种常人难以想见的凶猛将自己的阴茎深深捅入。他很惊讶波特能坚持这么久，但也知道他十分难耐，而且快了。被绑住的手腕被拽了一下，迫使他站起来，也让斯内普能够顶更深，继续激烈地向上操着这副柔顺的身体。他用右手握住他汗湿光滑的脖颈将他固定在原地，并用恰到好处的力道限制住他的呼吸。一声窒息的呻吟因此飘到了他的耳朵里。他试着用左手握住波特肿胀的硬杵，随着自己挺动的频率粗暴地抚摸着他。一小会之后，紧致的甬道痉挛着裹紧了他的硬杵，白色的痕迹溅满了他的手和桌子。从第一下抽动起他就松开了在波特喉咙上的手，让突然涌入的氧气把快感推向新的高峰，延长了他剧烈的释放。

波特因为一再推迟的高潮而嘶哑地尖叫着，又因为他的主人继续在他精疲力竭的体内索取快感而转为低哑的啜泣。

随着最后一声咆哮，斯内普将他的顺从者拉回自己的怀里，将种子深深地射进了他的体内，彻底地宣誓了对波特的所有权。

结束之后，两个人仿佛都动不了了。精疲力竭的顺从者倚靠在他新的支配者身上来支撑自己，以防自己因为回味这个发生了太多事情的下午而不住的颤抖时滑到地上去。身边的一切都变得模糊而朦胧，唯一真实的就是斯内普的触碰。他深深地呼吸，依赖着他的搭档来帮助他调整好自己，重回现实世界。

斯内普从波特的身体里滑出来，好让他重新在桌子上趴一会。他穿好自己的裤子，然后去照料哈利。他挥了一下手，让那些绳索最终松开了控制。随着束缚的消失，顺从者无力地瘫倒在桌子上。斯内普小心地按摩着他疼痛的肌肉，活动着他长时间被捆绑的四肢。

当那双大手轻柔地将他扶起来，让他转向自己的前教授时，哈利在那双手下颤抖着。他的脸被珍而重之地捧着，一个温柔的吻落在他的唇上时，他的眼泪簌簌地落了下来。一条温暖的毯子出现并将他的身体紧紧地包裹起来，然后他被抱起，拥进一个坚实的黑衣的胸膛。他的意识迷失了好久，但当他的注意力重回这个世界时，他仍然被他的另一半拥抱并保护着。

斯内普将哈利拉得很近，他注视着这个被自己掌控的人，一边用手指轻柔地划过那一头深色的乱发。当他的前学生恢复意识时，他用自己坚定的目光迎上他探寻的眼神。当哈利准备好之后，应该需要重新安置一番。他们之间会有很多需要说的...但不是在这儿。

那不符合规则。

（完）

——————————————————————————

终于翻译完了！！！撒花~~~~！！！祝各位食用愉快~


End file.
